The projection of $\begin{pmatrix} -8 \\ b \end{pmatrix}$ onto $\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}$ is
\[-\frac{13}{5} \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}.\]Find $b.$
Explanation: The projection of $\begin{pmatrix} -8 \\ b \end{pmatrix}$ onto $\begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}$ is given by
\[\frac{\begin{pmatrix} -8 \\ b \end{pmatrix} \cdot \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}}{\left\| \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix} \right\|^2} \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix} = \frac{b - 16}{5} \begin{pmatrix} 2 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}.\]So, we want $\frac{b - 16}{5} = \frac{-13}{5}.$  Solving, we find $b = \boxed{3}.$